Mi princesa vikinga
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *AU* Astrid, la joven dueña del Museo de Historia Nórdica, apostó todas sus cartas por la exposición de la jefa Bertha. Sobretodo por el cadáver de la hija de Bertha, la joya de la exposición. Pero Camicazi no estaba tan muerta como a Astrid le gustaría. Al parecer las leyendas vikingas son ciertas... Camistrid. Yuri.


**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *pega saltitos como niña pequeña* Al fin mi primer Camistrid! 8)**

 **Se lo dedicó a todo aquel que lo quiera leer. Y también a Jack Sparrow. Él me dio la idea xD**

* * *

En el siglo XV, cuando el mundo era conocido como El Archipiélago, y estaba infestado por vikingos, piratas y romanos existió una gran mujer que superaba con creces al resto. Bertha era su nombre, y era la jefa de la tribu vikinga Bog Burglar. No había nadie que se le compara a semejante mujer. Más de una vez fue capaz de dejar en evidencia a los vikingos de Berk y llegó un momento en que hasta los conocidos Bersekers temblaban con solo oír su nombre. Bertha, la maestra de las vikingas ladronas de la isla Bog Buglar. Ella y sus mujeres eran conocidas por poder robarte cualquier cosa sin que te dieras cuenta. Hasta la vida si les apetecía.

Pronto se extendieron rumores de que la jefa vikinga había hecho tratos con la propia Hel, hija de Loki, diosa del Helheim, infierno vikingo, para lograr la vida eterna y ser invencible ante todos. Solo los vikingos de Berk, grandes aliados y amigos de las Bog Blugars hicieron oídos sordos a esas habladurías. Bertha agradecía eso. Por eso cuando Drago Manodura y Alvin el Traidor, acérrimos enemigos de Stoick, jefe de Berk, se aliaron en su contra ella no dudo en prestar su mazo al jefe vikingo en señal de ayuda y protección.

Ese fue su gran error.

Camicazi, hija de Bertha, conocida por ser una completa cabezota, se tomó el enfrentamiento por su mano y Alvin el Traidor la terminaró atrapando junto con un grupo considerable de adolescentes Bog Burglars. Seguidoras de la princesa. Alvin dejó a una de ellas libre para darle el mensaje de la precaria situación a Bertha y Stoick.

Fue entonces cuando la gran jefa le confesó a su amigo que el trato con la diosa de verdad existía. Pero no para beneficiarse a si misma, si no para proteger a Camicazi. La princesa era joven, fuerte, agresiva, inteligente... los dioses la querían para sus fines. Bertha les prometió que se dejaría la piel en extender su Imperio vikingo para gloria de todos ellos si no alejaban a la niña de su lado. Fue Hel quien aceptó su promesa al contrario de lo que Odin pensara. Le concedió la vida eterna como ayuda en su propósito. Pero si fallaba aunque fuera en una mínima cosa Camicazi sería su juguete personal.

Stoick accedió a ayudar a la asustada madre con el poder de la Joya del Dragón, objeto perteneciente a la familia real de Berk desde los tiempos de Grimbeard. Con su poder invocaron a la oscura diosa Bertha le exigió un cambio. Ella misma se ofrecía como juguete de la diosa sin saber que quería decir la divinidad con eso si el don de la vida eterna se lo entregaba a Camicazi en vez de ella.

Sin embargo Hel no devió estar contenta con el cambió porque se dice que ella misma acudió a la fortaleza de Alvin y mató a la princesa de un golpe en el costado, el que la dejó sin fuerzas, y luego la lanzó por el acantilado. Murió por ahogamiento.

Aunque claro, eso no son más que leyendas de la época. Lo que si se sabe es que Camicazi murió apenas con dieciseis años, víctima de una encarnizada batalla entre clanes.

Hoy, seis siglos después, el cadáver de la princesa ha sido encontrado y sacado de su tumba submarina. Los restos humanos convertídos en reliquia histórica han sido donados al Museo de Historia Nórdica del actual Berk, en Suiza. Donde pronto abrirán sus puertas para una exposición sobre la vida de la jefa Bog Burglar, Bertha.

Mi museo.

Me llamó Astrid Hofferson, tengo 21 años, y acabó de heredar este museo de mi tío Sven.

No es que la idea de ser dueña de un museo me interese mucho, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad pienso lucirme al máximo y demostrar quien lleva las riendas en la familia Hofferson. ¿Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que inaugurar una exposición totalmente nueva sobre una mujer que casi me llega a las rodillas? Además, es la primera vez que este museo expone al público algo tan drástico como un cadáver.

La noticia no ha dejado de correr desde hace meses, y hoy llegará en una caja de transportes. Es lo más cercano que esa chica tendra a un ataúd.

Y será en mi museo.

Camicazi, o lo que queda de ella, me va a hacer de oro.

Ya lo vereis.


End file.
